Best Birthday Ever!
by Lizzybear54
Summary: It's once again America's birthday and he's throwing a party! England's the only one not there and America desperately wants him to be. Will America's wish come true? Sorry if the summary sucks. HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! Pairing: UK/US


Hey guys! Welcome to my first Hetalia fic! So all I can really say is...enjoy! :D

(By the way I know this is SUPER late so...HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! USA! USA! XD)

**Title: Best Birthday Ever!**

**Pairing: UK/US**

* * *

It was once again the fourth of July and America was throwing another huge birthday bash at his house. America was now 236 years old today. As he chatted with the other countries he couldn't help but think that something was missing...or _someone._

_'England...' _America thought as he sighed. England has never shown up to any of America's parties. He knew that England was still pissed about the Revolution but he really wanted the him to be there. Suddenly, a hand landed on America's shoulder. He turned around to see that the hand belonged to Italy. He looked somewhat concerned.

"What's wrong America?" The Italian asked.

"Nothing dude. I'm fine." America replied with a smile that even Italy knew was fake. Italy paused for a second and gave America a slight suspicious look before asking,

"Are you sure? You're looking kinda sad."

"Yeah dude. I'm cool." America stated with a small smile.

"Well...alrighty then!" Italy said happily as he skipped away to talk to Germany.

America looked down and sighed once again. He wanted Iggy there with him so bad that it hurt. Suddenly, his watch beeped rapidly. He looked down to see that it was 9pm. The young nation cleared his throat before grabbing a half empty champagne glass and tapping a spoon against it, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, is everyone having a good time?" America exclaimed with a grin. A loud chorus of cheers sounded throughout the room.

"Awesome cuz now it's time for the fireworks show!" As America informed everyone of this the cheers got louder.

"Head out to the backyard for the show guys!"

Soon, the shuffling of feet were heard as everyone headed towards the back door of America's house. Rows of chairs were already set and coolers were conveniently placed to the sides of each seat. As everyone arrived outside, America was the last one to leave the house. The night air was a tad humid but nothing compared to the humidity during the day. America grabbed one of the lawn chairs and dragged it several yards away from where everyone else was. England was the only thing on his mind. He didn't know why but he's been obsessed with the older nation for some time now.

"England..." America said quietly to himself.

He sighed deeply as he leaned back in his chair. A few moments later America jumped a bit as a warm hand was placed gently on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a very unexpected guest.

"England..." America whispered. The green-eyed nation smiled softly as he grabbed a nearby seat and placed himself next to America. The birthday boy (well man XD) was stunned into silence until the sound of someone snapping drew him out of his stupor. The older nation smirked slightly as the younger blushed and mumbled an apology. As America regained his composure he turned to England with only one question on his mind.

"What are you doing here England?" America asked as non-offensive as possible. England sighed deeply before staring at America with a small smile.

"Well it's your birthday after all." England replied simply. America stared blankly at him before asking slowly,

"But you've never come to any of my other parties since...that day."

"Well...I thought that it was time for a change."

"Huh?"

"America, I hope you don't mind but I actually got you two gifts."

At that statement America beamed and grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Yes. Although, only one is inside." England replied smiling softly.

"Huh?" Came America's confused response.

"The other one is a surprise that I'll shall give you now if you follow my instructions. Understand?"

"Yup!"

"Very well then. Now close your eyes—and no peeking whatsoever." England requested. America faltered for a second before complying. After taking another deep breath, England slowly leaned towards the younger nation. About two inches away from the younger nation England softly whispered,

"Happy Birthday America."

England kissed America sweetly on the lips, closing the space between them. America's eyes shot open from shock when he felt something warm touch his lips. He was even more shocked when he discovered that England was _kissing_ him. Suddenly, the American realized the reason why he couldn't stop thinking about England, even sometimes _dreaming _about him was that...

...he was in love with England.

With that thought in mind, America melted into the kiss. A few seconds later they parted due to the lack of air. America was adorning a cherry red blush while England just smirked at him.

"Well America, what do you think?" England asked with warm smile. America looked in his eyes as a smile graced his lips.

"Best birthday gift ever dude." America replied before kissing the older nation once again as fireworks light up the sky on that perfect July evening. For America, it really was the best birthday he ever had.

* * *

God, that ending was so corny but I'm a sucker for romance so whatever. XD

Well, I hope everyone had an awesome fourth of July and GOD BLESS THE USA!


End file.
